User talk:Gamefreak75
Hi, welcome to Pikcanon-NOT! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gamefreak75 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Peanut64 (Talk) 05:33, 5 July 2009 Im glad you came to this wiki. Yes, you can make up what ever you want, BUT there is one thing. There are many types of fan Pikmin, look at List:Pikmin! You are free to make up any thing you want but you mus try to make up a new type of Pikmin instead of using others.Im sorry i couldnt answer you earlier. Anyways, you can make up a fan game. Those are big. I have three in-progress. Pikmin: Ominous Night, Pikmin: Global Breakdown and Pikmin: Mysterious Raiders. Also, be sure to tell your friends on Pikipedia about this, we have tried, but no one listens except friends. So, to make the lava goolix and other recolors, you need Windows Movie Maker. Put the picture of a goolix on the timeline, set the Hue, cycles entire color spectrum effect and play it until red, then you have Lava Goolix. You can use that trick for other things. (Examples:Cyan Pikmin, Burgendy Pikmin and Red Wollywog)So, have fun editing here and give me, the second-in-command of the wiki and Sir Pikmin, the first-in-command a shout if you need anything.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 14:34, 5 July 2009 (UTC) So save it, you press Control+PrintScreen. Printscreen is actully PrtSc at the top rightcorner. But that doesnt save it. Go to Paint and rightclick and click paste. The whole screen should appear on the paint. Just box the image of the enemy and copy+paste it to another paint. I think you know how to upload images, right?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 15:37, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Did you do it?Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I tried it, but it didn't do anything...is the button supposed to be PRTSC SYSRQ?--Gamefreak75 16:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) yes, sorry.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat I hope that helped.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Yes it did, thanks.--Gamefreak75 16:57, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Your welcome, if you need anything else tell me!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat 17:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Here it is, just use this .Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Okay! Your welcome. Go ahead and make the areas for your game!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Ok, good, we need more good users here, keep up the good work, chiao!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat On the Icy Blowhog i just saved the snout as a picture and colored it up, as you can use the tool that you draw a line to box in.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Hello, and welcome to Pikcanon-NOT! I am Sir Pikmin and as Peanut said, the first-in-command of this wiki. I would like to thank you for coming here and also for the many article and images you have made and uploaded. As you may have noticed when you edit a page, at the top is a message stating our wiki's goal: for 1000 articles.You are bringing us closer and closer to that goal and I would like to thank you for that. I would also like to ask you, as Peanut did, to tell your friends on Pikipedia about this wiki so we can have more members here. If you would do this it would be a big help. A Lesson on Promotions Every wiki has a different way for becoming an sysop/bureaucrat. Our wiki's way is that if you meet most of the qualifications here (which are going to be changed soon so don't go by the ones there already), you can post a heading for you to be nominated for the rank(if you are qualified to be a sysop you post to be a sysop, not a bureaucrat). The other people on the wiki will then vote either for or against your promotion to sysop/bureaucrat. If you get at least 75% of the votes you get the promotion to whatever you were running for. Whoever, if you don't meet the requirements for the promotion and you a section for people to vote for you, you will not get the promotion and if you persist in reposting the section for your promotion you will be blocked. Also if we already have enough sysops/bureaucrats your request will be denied. There is also a minor promotion we can give people called rollback, if you want to find out what that is look at the last message of the page here. If you need any clarification on how we promote here ask me or Peanut. You're Awesome Thanks for making so many pictures for PSI! The pictures match the descriptions very well. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I see you have recently made some canon articles. Here at Pikcanon-NOT we have two rules about canon articles: they must have the template at the top and no user signatures go on them. Also feel free to copy some of the articles from Pikipedia. Almost all of the canon article are anyway. There is no harm in doing so as this is made possible by the new wiki license they came out with a few weeks ago, before you even made your wiki account I think. Anyway feel free to make more canon articles and don't forget to get more of your Pikipedia friends to come over here, Like BeatOil did. Hey, Gamefreak75, did you make the Terrodactyl page? it's all correct except, if it is only in an underground area, it can't be carried for seeds-and you put it's worh 50!Maybe change it to 50 pokos or something.--BeatOli 17:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :There are no rules that say future pikmin games cannot have onions underground. Or that creature carcases cannot get spit out of a pod when back in the over world so that they can be put in onions. --Yoshord 22:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yoshord's right, later when I finish my game, there will be a treasure that will allow onions underground.--Gamefreak75 Well, OK-and it would be cool if that actually happened!--BeatOli 12:11, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Created page with ' ' Why do you do this? Repeatedly? --Yoshord 22:33, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :I do that because these pages are either misspelled or I change the links. Should I be doing something else?--Gamefreak75 ::If anyone else on any other wiki created pages like that, they would be banned for spam. And flooding the Recent Changes page. And creating pages with no content. You should not be creating the pages in the first place. You should change the links then not create the page. It wastes time if the page has to be deleted by an sysop. The page does not have to be deleted if it is not created in the first place! --Yoshord 01:02, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay so correct the spelling of the link and don't put .--Gamefreak75 In addition to what Yoshord said, you can always just make the pages redirect to the right page. This is simpler and faster than changing all the links and it saves someone else the hassle of having to do this in the future.If you do not know how to redirect a page, here is a tutorial: :First, on the edit page of page that you wish to redirect, scroll all the way down to the bottom. In the Wiki markup section of the MediaWiki:Edittools template there is a list of wiki code that is very commonly used. On the very first line of that section the fifth code reads #REDIRECT[[]], this is what you use. After you have that on the page you need to type the article's name in between the and the s. Preview the page edits to be sure it worked then click the save page button. Your redirect page has been made! Also I will make those Penance pages but the pictures might be a little hard to make. Any penance creature is made up of all the creatures in the family. For example, the Penance Grub-dog is made up of all the different grub-dogs in my game. This is actively visible, meaning that all the creature parts are able to be seen. I would suggest that you take bits and pieces of some bulborb and bulbear creatures and attach them to a Fiery Bulblax. Any other things, like extra horns or spikes coming from anywhere, are up to you to add on. Thanks Hey, I've seen what you did to the Speedstool page.Thanks for all the images you've done for me-I'm gonna try and do some myself now!--BeatOli 12:16, 19 July 2009 (UTC) 1,000 Articles! Because of our combined efforts, we have reached our 1,000 article goal. It was because of you creating a massive amount of pages that we were inspired enough to reach this goal. Please be sure to vote in the poll on the main page for our wiki's next goal. Perhaps you can help me with something. Recently, I have hit a rump when it comes to fanon creatures, specifically bosses. I would like you to help me make the boss pages for most of the bosses here. I am going to allow you to make all but the following bosses: Omnis, Pikious, Pikious X, Morphous, and Origami. I need to make those last five because they are story driven battles, meaning that they just don't appear as guardians of important items they actually are parts of the story. If you are okay with this I will describe all the other bosses to you so you can formulate what they look like and how to defeat them. You are eligible to become an admin, but we already have too many. When more users join or old admins leave, then I'd suggest you apply for admin, right now we don't really need another admin. Oh, okay *sigh*. How do old admins leave? Do they become inactive?--Gamefreak75 A little hint for future linking External links do not use a pipe. this works. this does not. --Yoshord 17:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks.--Gamefreak75 Wow. You are a gigantic help to this wiki. You even topped my editcount in less than two months! Since you are such a help, im going to let you have something. I will paste it on your user page.'''Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat Pics Hi, I made my own fan game; Pikmin: The Key of Beginning, I did some research and put it into the game. It's not that bad but with some help of course. If you're willing to help with pics, thanks. How about a beady long legs, but smaller and making it's skin look like it's made from stone? User:Joshazilla23 Okay, it'll be ready by tomorrow. Just make the article and I'll handle the enmey info box.-- 19:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC)